


Don't Worry (About It)

by OOOH_LYA



Series: Снежные дни [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Assumed Unrequired Love, Crushes, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Jonah Beck is only mentioned briefly, M/M, Romance, Snow, minor rule breaking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOOH_LYA/pseuds/OOOH_LYA
Summary: Сайрус смотрит на часы: 6:45. Если он будет идти достаточно быстро, дойдёт до "Ложки" к семи. То, о чём его родители не узнают, им не повредит, верно?





	Don't Worry (About It)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Worry (About It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225993) by [Hcpelesshcney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcpelesshcney/pseuds/Hcpelesshcney). 



> Комментарий автора:  
> Так, этот фанфик отбился от рук и получился намного длиннее, чем планировался, но ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Это по-настоящему самый потворствующий моим желаниям фанфик, но наслаждайтесь! Снежные штормы, случайные свидания и наши нежные мальчики.  
> Вы можете найти меня на tumblr, мой юзернейм - @heartlessromantik. Приходите поболтать об этих лузерах!!  
> AU "Ты шёл сюда в метель за горячим шоколадом, но забыл кошелёк дома, позволь мне заплатить за тебя"
> 
> Комментарий переводчика:  
> Это первая часть трилогии о "Снежных днях". Вторая уже есть на Ao3, её я тоже переведу. Третья, со слов автора, в процессе, но меня точно не отпустит, пока я всё это не переложу на русский.  
> ЭТО МОЙ ПЕРВЫЙ ПЕРЕВОД О ДА  
> Я РАБОТАЮ НА ТРЁХ РАБОТАХ И СМОТРЮ ДИСНЕЕВСКИЕ СЕРИАЛЫ

      Снег начался после второй перемены. Это не был первый снегопад за сезон, но именно он умудрился привлечь внимание всех учеников средней школы Джефферсона. До зимних каникул осталось всего девять дней, и ни для кого не было секретом, что все вокруг попросту искали причины не заниматься какими-то делами, а скорее уйти из школы. После быстрого объявления по громкоговорителю о надвигающемся снежном шторме и коротком учебном дне, учеников пораньше отпустили на ланч.

      — Ну что, вы придёте после школы? — опуская поднос на пустую поверхность стола, спрашивает Энди перед тем, как сесть за скамью. Баффи располагается рядом, затем кладёт рюкзак на другую сторону, чтобы занять места для Сайруса и Джоны, которые всё ещё толпятся в очереди.

      — Мне надо спросить папу, — отвечает Баффи, утаскивая кусочек яблока с подноса Энди, — Я забыла сделать это вчера.

      — Баффи-и-и-и, мы планировали собраться с прошлого четверга!

      — Я помню, помню, просто всё… не очень в порядке дома, — её голос слегка дрожит, когда девочка вспоминает о звонке, который она с папой получила на выходных; командировка её мамы продлится ещё на два месяца. Это значит, что они будут проводить Рождество вдалеке друг от друга. Снова.

      Лицо Энди заметно смягчается, и она, протягивая руку за спиной лучшей подруги, обнимает её.

      — Всё в порядке, — говорит она, наклоняя голову в сторону Баффи. — Если сможешь, просто напиши мне после следующего урока. Я дам Бэкс знать по пути домой.

      Рядом со столом появляется Сайрус, в паре шагов от него идёт Джона.

      — Не могу поверить, что у них нет вегетарианского чили!  _Опять!_  — пыхтит Сайрус, протягивая Баффи её сумку и освобождая место для подноса. Она же мягко смеётся над ним.

      — Я уверена, что ты — единственный человек, которому оно нравится.

      Сайрус чрезвычайно драматично прижимает ладонь к груди и выдаёт:

      — Довожу до вашего сведения, что за веган-чили из этой школы можно умереть.

      Энди и Баффи переглядываются с невысказанным  _«Нет, это не так»_ , но молчат, потому что эта фраза начнёт ответную тираду. Джона прерывает тишину и говорит, что не сможет присоединиться к ним после школы, потому что родители оставляют на него младших, пока сами будут закупаться к Рождеству.

      Лицо Энди принимает огорченное выражение на секунду до того, как она резко поворачивается к Сайрусу:

      — Что насчёт тебя? Всё в силе? Будем я и Баффи, раз Джона не сможет с нами.

      Сайрус гримасничает, внезапно слишком увлечённый порцией кукурузных зерен на своём подносе.

      — Вообще-то…

      — Ты не можешь прийти, — Энди снова хмурится, но затем пытается быстро расслабиться, стараясь не выглядеть слишком грустной.

      — Мне очень жаль! — быстро проговаривает Сайрус, — Мои папа и мачеха не в городе, а мама и отчим собираются на корпоратив сегодня; они не хотят, чтобы во время метели я был где-то вне дома.

      Рука Энди через стол тянется к его ладони и легко касается костяшек.

      — Сайрус, успокойся. Всё в порядке, мы найдем время, чтобы собраться в другой раз.

      — Да, хорошо. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

* * *

      Когда Сайрус добирается до дома, там никого нет. Огонёк на агрегате автоответчика подмигивает оранжевым светом, поэтому мальчик нажимает на кнопку проигрывания и вполуха слушает сообщение, откладывая рюкзак и растягиваясь на диване.

      —  _«Эй, Сай, это мама»_ , — конечно, это она. Она, видимо, не помнит, что у неё есть мобильный, с которого можно позвонить. Или, в крайнем случае, написать, —  _«Прости, мне и твоему отчиму понадобилось выехать пораньше: весь этот снег подпортил нам планы»_ , — её высокий, искаженный устройством смех эхом раздается по комнате, —  _«Мы будем поздно, так что не скучай, хорошо? Ужин в холодильнике, просто поставь его в духовку на десять минут, справишься? Звони, если тебе что-то понадобится! Мы любим тебя! Муа»_ , — он предполагает, что мама пыталась послать воздушный поцелуй, и это — совсем немного — помогает избавиться от чувства одиночества. Надо было пойти к Энди.

      Как по часам, в 5:30 Сайрус греет ужин. Затем он звонит девчонкам по ФейсТайму, те отвечают после второго гудка.

      — Сайрус! Привет! — девочки прижимаются друг к другу, стараясь уместиться в экран телефона Энди. Они улыбаются, хотя видно, что мука повсюду, немного даже есть на щеке Энди и в волосах Баффи.

      — Хэй, девчонки! — Сайрус ставит тарелку с фруктами за свой телефон, чтобы, оставаясь в кадре, достать стеклянный поднос из холодильника, — Чем занимаетесь?

      — Мы печём печенье! — говорит Энди, — Ну, или пытаемся.

      Баффи смеётся, и мука, попавшая в её кудри, падает на камеру. Это веселит Сайруса.

      — Было бы проще, если бы Бэкс не пыталась съесть всё тесто.

      Фоном мальчик может различить речь старшей Мэк в свою защиту, и это заставляет его улыбаться ещё сильнее.

      — Хотел бы я быть с вами.

      — Мы тоже, Сай, — уверяет его Энди, — Чем занимаешься?

      — О, — он закрывает духовку и ставит таймер на десять минут, затем поворачивается, — Грею ужин. Из-за снега родителям пришлось уехать раньше, чем планировалось.

      — Погоди, так ты дома один? — взволнованно спрашивает девочка. Ей не нравится, когда её друзья в одиночестве.

      — Ну, да. Только всё в порядке, я уже оставался дома за старшего.

      — Хочешь, чтобы мы зашли за тобой? Я могу попросить Бэкс позвонить твоей маме и предупредить, что ты с нами.

      — Нет, всё хорошо, правда, я уверен. В любом случае, мне не следует отвлекать вас от готовки. Оставьте и мне печенья!

      Энди не выглядит убеждённой, но Баффи уже за камерой дурачится на миниатюрной кухне, поэтому дискуссия прекращается.

      — Окей, — наконец говорит она, — Я попытаюсь, но ничего не обещаю.

      Когда они заканчивают звонок, Сайрус возвращается в гостиную. Он включает телевизор и ставит на DVD-плеере «Отпуск по обмену». Он обожает романтические комедии, ну и что? Здесь нет никого, кто мог бы за это осудить.

      Завёрнутый в одеяло, он ест в гостиной. Когда мальчик заканчивает, ещё даже нет половины седьмого, но ему уже наскучил фильм, и какое-то время назад друзья перестали отвечать на его сообщения, потому что ушли играть в снежки во дворе у Энди. Сайрус прибирается на кухне и в гостиной, а затем его мобильный звонит.

      На экране мгновенно высвечивается «ОТЧИМ» вместе с фотографией его улыбающихся родителей.

      — Алло? — отвечает на звонок Сайрус, зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, параллельно проверяя что-то в кухонных шкафчиках.

      — Сайрус, милый, как ты? — это его мама. Она никогда не звонит со своего телефона, вообще, — Ты уже поел?

      — Да, мам, я поел, — он прекращает рыться на полках, так и не отыскав банку с шоколадной смесью, — Хэй, ты знаешь, куда мы положили какао? Я думал, что у нас ещё есть немного.

      — О, сладкий, ничего не осталось! Я куплю попозже.

      — А, ну, хорошо.

      — Ты хотел его сейчас? Мне жаль, сынок. Кажется, в ящиках осталась пара упаковок яблочного сидра.

      — Нет-нет, всё хорошо.

      — Ладно, милый. Я просто проверяю, в порядке ли ты. Звони нам, если что-то понадобится! Любим тебя!

      — Я тоже, мама. Пока.

      Сайрус смотрит на часы: 6:45. Если он будет идти достаточно быстро, дойдёт до «Ложки» к семи. То, о чём его родители не узнают, им не навредит, верно? В конце концов, это все лишь кружечка горячего какао.

      Он снимает пальто с крючка в прихожей, надевает зимние ботинки и выходит под снег. Замок входной двери закрыт, ключи лежат в кармане. Пряча лицо в воротнике, Сайрус уходит.

* * *

      Сайрус не ожидал, что повалит именно тогда, когда он окажется на улице. Метель поднимает уже упавший снег в воздух, затуманивает зрение. Надо было ему взять шарф, или перчатки, или всё сразу, потому что до «Ложки» Сайрус добирается совершенно промёрзшим. Он занимает пустой столик и пытается дыханием согреть холодные ладони.

      Официантка приносит меню, но Сайрус вежливо отказывает жестом.

      — Просто кружку горячего какао, пожалуйста.

      Женщина понятливо кивает, и, зажав под мышкой меню, записывает заказ в блокнот. После этого она уходит, а мальчик сквозь стекло рассматривает белесый снег, летящий с неба плотным покрывалом. Он не может не слышать голос разума, который тихонько пищит о том, что надо было остаться дома: вдруг из-за снега он застрянет в закусочной, как в ловушке? Или заплутает по пути домой? Или-?

      — Что с тобой сделал снег, Неудачник? — знакомый голос прерывает поток мыслей Сайруса. Он поднимает удивлённый взгляд на ТиДжея Киппена, стоящего возле столика. Сайрус смотрит вокруг, ожидая увидеть его в компании друзей из школьной команды по баскетболу, или в окружении семьи. Но всё выглядит так, будто он здесь один.

      — О, нет, ничего, — Сайрус теряется в словах и, смущённый этим, вздыхает. — Я просто не ожидал такой… метели, наверное.

      ТиДжей смотрит сверху, и уголки его губ изгибаются в той ухмылке, что заставляет сердце Сайруса биться чаще.

      — Конечно. Я присоединюсь?

      Он молчит, не способный сказать вообще что-либо, пока второй мальчик быстро садится напротив, стягивая шапку-бини и поправляя волосы. Сайрус хмурится на секунду, но затем официантка приносит какао, а ТиДжей делает свой заказ, поэтому он молча пьёт горячий напиток, согревая лицо паром, исходящим от кружки.

      — Так почему ты здесь один? — наконец спрашивает Сайрус, делая глоток напитка и прикладывая к губам салфетку, — Разве баскетбольные лакеи не сопровождают повсюду твоё величество?

      ТиДжей почему-то смеётся, и единственной мыслью в голове Сайруса бьётся желание снова рассмешить его.

      —  _Лакеи?_  Боже, Сайрус, ты слишком много времени проводишь с Баффи.

      Он кивает официантке, когда та приносит заказ: тарелку блинчиков со взбитыми сливками и, дополнительно, картофельные драники. Замешательства на лице Сайруса достаточно, чтобы ТиДжей снова засмеялся.

      — Что? Они для тебя.

      — Что для меня?

      Сайрус снова оплетает ладонями кружку, позволяя ей греть руки. Неприятных ощущений от тепла пока нет, но подушечки пальцев уже теряют чувствительность. И тот факт, что бабочки в его животе продолжают вытворять кульбиты, никак не помогает.

      — Они, — ТиДжей кивает на корзинку драников, подталкивая её к Сайрусу, — Но, если ты… не хочешь?

      Отчаянно сражаясь со смущением и поступающим к щекам румянцем, Сайрус улыбается и передвигает лакомство ближе к себе.

      — Спасибо.

      ТиДжей кивает, разрезая стопку своих блинчиков.

      — Почему ты в одиночестве? Разве Баффи и Энди обычно не сидят тут с тобой?

      Ломая драник пополам, Сайрус продолжает всматриваться в поверхность стола.

      — Они… Эм… не знают, что я здесь. Но всё нормально. Девчонки сейчас дома у Энди, пекут печенье или играют в снежки, что-то в этом роде.

      — И ты не с ними потому что…?

      — Ну, мои оба набора родителей заняты, и номинально я вроде бы должен быть дома, потому что им не нравится, когда я сам по себе. Особенно в капризную погоду.

      — Но ты сам по себе. В метель.

      — Ладно, всё не так плохо. Это ведь даже не метель, просто… агрессивный снегопад. Кроме того, я всего лишь выпью свое какао и уйду домой!

      ТиДжей ведет бровью, но ничего не говорит. После пары секунд зрительного контакта, он утыкается взглядом в свою тарелку. Сайрус не может понять, порозовели ли щеки его собеседника, или глаза его подводят. Может быть, он видит то, что хочет видеть.

* * *

      — Хэй, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — говорит Сайрус, закидывая в рот кусочек драника.

      ТиДжей кладёт вилку в сторону и откидывается на спинку сидения. Носки их ботинок соприкасаются, и Сайрус убирает ноги так быстро, что случайно пинает диванчик, на котором сидит. Почему он такой взволнованный и дёрганый? Ничего такого, он просто хорошо проводит время. С ТиДжеем Киппеном. В «Ложке». Пока никто из его друзей и семьи не знает, где он. И всё это из-за горячего какао. Ладно, это не «ничего такого», причиной бабочек в животе Сайрус будет считать волнение из-за того, что он вообще не должен быть здесь. А не тот факт, что на губе ТиДжея остались взбитые сливки, и если Сайрус дотянется до него через стол, он мог бы- нет.  _Нет._  Сайрус выбрасывает эту мысль из головы, лишь отчасти слушая, о чём говорит ТиДжей.

      — …никто не захотел пройтись со мной, поэтому я здесь. С тобой.

      — Со мной, — кивает Сайрус.

      — Вообще-то, так намного приятнее. Честно.

      Ладно,  _это_  определённо не помогает успокоить разбушевавшиеся нервы. Но, когда он снова кивает, ТиДжей дарит ему улыбку, тёплую и искреннюю, совершенно отличную от высокомерного выражения, которое его лицо принимает в окружении команды по баскетболу. Сайрусу хочется всегда видеть эту улыбку.

      Время бежит слишком быстро, чтобы они это заметили. Смеяться и шутить, подтаскивать еду друг у друга кажется так нормально, повседневно и обыденно. Это  _могло бы быть нормально_ , думает Сайрус, наблюдая, как ТиДжей увлечённо рассказывает о фильме, который собирался посмотреть на той неделе. Он чуть ли не говорит руками, подкрепляя все свои слова жестами, и его глаза светятся каждый раз, когда Сайрус соглашался с тем, что он говорил.

      Но все хорошие вещи однажды заканчиваются. К столу подходит официантка, чтобы забрать пустые чашки и корзинку из-под драников. Она приносит два — отдельных — чека и ярко улыбается, напоминая, что оплатить свои заказы они могут на кассе.

      Сайрус тянется к пальто за кошельком и… в карманах ничего нет. Он выворачивает оба кармана, смотрит в потайном отделе, проверяет брюки.

      — О, нет. Нет-нет,  _о, нет._

      — Воу, что случилось, Сайрус? Что не так? — ТиДжей настолько выглядит участливым и кажется обеспокоенным, что смотреть на него больно. Прямо физически, и Сайрус разочарованно стонет, растекаясь на столешнице.

      — Я забыл кошелёк дома, — безысходно уставившись в потолок, говорит он. Как это вообще получилось? Разве он не проверял всё, перед тем, как выйти? Ему не надо было выходить из дома.

      На секунду звенит тишина, а затем ТиДжей начинает смеяться. Всё начинается с легкого смешка, разрастаясь в безудержных хохот, из-за которого мальчику приходится закрыть лицо ладонями, чтобы наконец успокоиться и снова дышать.

      — Что? — слегка обиженно и совершенно непонимающе спрашивает Сайрус, — ТиДжей, что тебя так рассмешило?

      — Сайрус, боже, ты так  _драматизируешь_ , — как бы отвечая, говорит он, — Ладно, сколько ты должен? Три бакса за горячий шоколад? Не волнуйся так.

      Сайрус хмурится, барабаня пальцами по столу.

      — Что ты имеешь ввиду под «Не волнуйся»? Я не могу заплатить! Меня заставят отрабатывать, тогда я точно приду домой поздно, а мама узнает, что я уходил из дома, и у меня будут большие проблемы, и- О мой Бог, я должен был остаться дома.

      ТиДжей снова смеётся, но вовремя останавливает себя от очередного приступа.

      — Сайрус, успокойся. Я с этим разберусь, окей? Всё в порядке.

      Как это всё в порядке? Ничего не- Оу. ТиДжей встает из-за столика, вытягивает из ладони Сайруса чек и отходит к кассовому аппарату до того, как мальчик снова начнёт паниковать. Пораженный Сайрус замирает, наблюдая за тем, как ТиДжей оплачивает их… ужин? Ну, по крайней мере, его кружку горячего какао — точно. Чего он определённо не должен был делать. Ведь не то, чтобы между ними… что-то есть.

      ТиДжей возвращается с двумя стаканчиками на вынос.

      — Горячий шоколад на дорогу, — говорит он, протягивая один из них Сайрусу, который улыбается, неспособный удержаться от бурлящей радости внутри.

      — Спасибо, — говорит Сайрус, — За всё.

      — А, это не огромный подвиг, — просто отвечает ТиДжей, садясь на диванчик. Он улыбается и, когда их взгляды встречаются, не прячет глаза.

      Что это значит? Что это  _могло_  значить?

      — Хэй, тебе разве не пора домой?

      Сайрус смотрит на экран телефона. 8:30. Его взгляд обводит пустеющую закусочную, затем снова притягивается к ТиДжею.

      — О, чёрт, да. Уже поздно, и, знаешь, мне надо успеть домой.

      ТиДжей кивает, забирая свою шапку с соседнего сидения, и встаёт.

      — Я могу проводить тебя?

      Сайрус мечется, раздираемый ужасом необходимости прервать то, что между ними происходит в этот вечер, и паршивым чувством, что ТиДжей перестраивает свой маршрут домой из-за него.

      — О, нет, всё в порядке. Тебе не нужно… До моего дома идти всего пятнадцать минут.

      — Сайрус, уже поздно и всё ещё идёт снег. Каким другом я буду, если отпущу тебя идти в одиночку?

      Сайрус не может не заметить, как ломается голос ТиДжея на слове «друг», будто тот хотел сказать что-то ещё, но вовремя остановил себя. Что, если…?

      — Да, конечно. Если ты хочешь.

      ТиДжей снова улыбается, и Сайрус готов поклясться, что он никогда не видел, чтобы тот так много улыбался. На секунду он позволяет себе думать, что ТиДжей может чувствовать то же самое, просто потому что. Но потом Сайрус отгоняет эту мысль и, застегнув пальто и взяв стаканчик, встаёт.

      — Пойдём.

      Первые пять минут они идут в тишине, и Сайрус незаметно подглядывает за тем, как лицо ТиДжея розовеет на холоде. Вокруг его шеи намотан шарф, а волосы спрятаны под шапку; к прогулке в такую погоду мальчик более подготовлен. Отчасти Сайрус надеется, что ТиДжей так же украдкой смотрит на него, но разум его понимает, что при таком раскладе он просто умрёт на месте. Ну, или окончательно смутится.

      — Держи, — внезапно нарушая тишину, говорит ТиДжей. Сайрус замирает, и в его руках оказывается шапка. Они останавливаются под выглядывающими из-за чьего-то забора ветками иссохшего дерева.

      — Зачем это? — Сайрус всё ещё держит предмет одежды в руках и переводит взгляд на ТиДжея, у которого волосы пушатся и торчат в разные стороны; выглядит это забавно.  _И мило_ , думает Сайрус.  _О, нет._

      — Ты дрожишь, — он вздыхает и, не дожидаясь, пока Сайрус ответит, надевает шапку на чужую голову. Они стоят так близко, а ТиДжей так заботливо расправляет ткань, чтобы закрыть Сайрусу уши, что мальчик не может не воспринимать это как интимный жест. Его лицо ощутимо краснеет, и он рад, что краску он может списать на холод.

      — Так гораздо лучше, — ТиДжей смотрит на него настолько мягко, что в груди начинает болеть. Друзья вообще смотрят так друг на друга? Джона никогда не стоял так близко. Однако Джона… совершенно другое дело сам по себе. Отношения с Энди и Баффи тоже другие, отличные от этого. Но они полагаются друг на друга, может и тут так же? Может быть, ТиДжей просто дружелюбен, а Сайрус принимает это за романтический интерес. Надо будет выяснить это позже.

      Они снова идут, в этот раз болтая обо всём и ни о чём сразу, чтобы как-то заполнить тишину. Когда рядом оказывается дом Сайруса, мальчик тянет, прежде чем открыть двери.

      — Спасибо, — поворачиваясь к другу, говорит Сайрус, — Что проводил меня. И что заплатил за моё какао, обещаю, что верну тебе деньги. И, знаешь, спасибо, что провёл вечер со мной. Тебе не было обязательно…

      ТиДжей ладонью взъерошивает волосы, и снежинки, запутавшиеся в прядях, пока мальчики шли, тают.

* * *

      — Без проблем, Неудачник. Правда, не переживай об этом, — они оба на секунду замолкают. ТиДжей смотрит им под ноги, когда снова говорит, — Мне было приятно быть с тобой. Не волнуясь о других.

      Не волнуясь о других? Что, черт возьми,  _это_  значит?

      — Знаешь, мы же можем проводить время вместе и в школе? Я уверен, что Энди и Баффи не будут против, — Сайрус решил умолчать о том, что не хочет ощущать себя так, будто они прячутся ото всех и выкраивают друг для друга время. Они всё-таки не в трагедии Шекспира. Но, если бы они были в подобной ситуации, Сайрус определенно был бы Джульеттой. Боже.

      ТиДжей хрипло усмехается, и это слегка удручает.

      — Сайрус, ради бога. Баффи точно будет возражать, если на ланче я попытаюсь сесть с тобой.

      Он хмурится, наблюдая за тем, как ТиДжей снова закрывается. Ему не следовало предлагать вместе проводить время в школе.

      — Она не будет, если ты извинишься.

      ТиДжей моргает, и Сайрус проклинает себя за то, что замечает как тают запутавшиеся в его ресницах снежинки. Сейчас  _самое_ неподходящее время.

      — Я уже пытался, помнишь?

      — Просто- Да, я помню, но ты можешь попытаться ещё раз? И… в этот раз быть честным?

      Разыгралось ли воображение Сайруса, или на чужом лице полный боли взгляд? Ему кажется… Верно?

      — Мечтай, Неудачник.

      Сайрус прикрывает глаза и удивляется разочарованию, которое чувствует. Может быть, ТиДжей прав. Может быть, ему не стоило ничего говорить. Когда он открывает глаза, ТиДжей пристально смотрит на него, и Сайрус готов в голос стонать.  _Как_  он может быть просто другом кому-то, кто  _так_  смотрит ему в глаза? Настолько вдумчиво и так по-настоящему мягко, что это причиняет боль. У него нет никаких причин так смотреть на Сайруса.  _Ни одной, спасибо._

      ТиДжей делает небольшой шаг вперёд, и всё существо Сайруса изнутри буквально кричит  _«Поцелуй меня!»_  Мысль настолько неожиданная, что мальчик замирает от внезапности. Перед глазами всё плывёт, и на секунду Сайрус думает, что  _так и будет_ : ТиДжей его поцелует. Но мимо проезжает машина, и они спешно отступают друг от друга; Сайрус упирается спиной во всё ещё закрытую дверь, ТиДжей спускается на единственную ступеньку цементного крыльца.

      — Ну, э… Увидимся позже, Неудачник, — говорит ТиДжей, затем поворачивается и уходит слишком быстро, чтобы услышать ответ Сайруса.

      — Да, позже, — когда он говорит, никого уже нет рядом.

      Сайрус открывает двери и заходит в дом, стягивает ботинки и пальто в прихожей, затем поднимается к себе в комнату. Упавший на кровать, он зарывается лицом в гору подушек и беспомощно мычит.

      Доставая телефон, он вслепую набирает номер и ждёт ответа.

      — Сайрус? Всё в порядке? Уже девять часов, — Энди звучит взволнованно, и Сайрус представляет, как её брови приподнялись, пусть это всего лишь звонок.

      Прикладывая телефон к уху и зажмуриваясь, мальчик переворачивается на кровати.

      — Ребят, у меня проблема.

      Теперь отвечает Баффи:

      — Что такое? Что произошло?

      — Я думаю, мне нравится ТиДжей.

      Фоном Сайрус слышит приглушенный вопль Баффи.


End file.
